Forced Luck
by LilaRitter4711
Summary: TRANSLATION: A problem created together forces Draco Malfoy to act. Hermione has to help him, more or less, to find a solution. Whether she wants to or not. Dramione


_So this is my very first translation from German - English. :D Personally I think this is a very good story, so I hope that you enjoy it as well :)_

_Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing is mine, the plot belongs to Lailafee ( **f**_**anfiktion. de/u/Lailafee (delete the space)**)and the characters belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter I**

* * *

Close to a mental breakdown, Hermione paced up and down her room. She nervously sat down at her desk, just to get back up seconds later to go to her shelf. Why the bloody hell did time pass this slowly? Why couldn't it just go faster? When she was at Hogwarts, sometimes even days felt like only hours and today it seemed like time was mocking her. A look at her watch told her she still had to wait for another two minutes.

She impatiently sat on her bed and picked up, as so often the last few days, her planner. She once again counted the days and came to the same result as before. She was overdue for two weeks already. In all this chaos, she didn't think about it when she came back from Hogwarts not too long ago. Dumbledore's death, Professor Snape's betrayal, and the fact that Harry was right the whole year about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, threw her off track a little. It still felt like a lie. Even worse was the fact that Dumbledore had a job for Harry. A way to destroy Voldemort. She and Ron would help Harry with it, no matter what. In that commotion she really didn't think of things like her period.

Only when she had to throw up and seen her untouched box of tampons in her peripheral vision, it hit her like a punch in the face. But Hermione Granger kept a level head as always. At least a couple of minutes ago. It could be because of all the stress. How high was the possibility that she really was pregnant? Speaking statistically it was a very low probability to get pregnant at the first time, right? Just lie to yourself, her conscience admonished her. She got up vigorously and cautiously walked into the bathroom. She carefully locked the door behind her. No she can't be pregnant. She just couldn't. Not now. Not at this time from that guy. Everything but this.

Her hands shook when she grabbed for the pregnancy test that was still lying at the bathroom sink. In precaution, she had bought it at a hardly known pharmacy. It would have just been too good to be true to have a neighbor or acquaintance of the family see her, while she was buying this stupid test. She didn't look at the test, instead she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. „You are not pregnant. Definitly not." She mumbled to herself, then slowly cast her eyes down onto the test and turned it around.

The two obvious, red stripes seemed to be laughing at her mockingly. „Pregnant." She breathed horrified and stared in shock at the result. „No! " She yelled after endless minutes of silence and threw the test against the tiled wall. It landed in the bathtub. Hermione slid down on her knees sobbing. She just lost her self-control. It couldn't be true. It all just had to be a bad nightmare. A nightmare she would wake up out of soon. She couldn't be... it just couldn't be...was this the punishment? The punishment for not being the responsible Hermione Granger for once in her life? _One_ time she did a mistake, it dragged more problems along with it.

„'Mione? Honey are you all right? "She heard the voice of her mother asking, who was knocking at the bathroom door in concern. Hermione wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. „Yes Mum. I'm all right. I just stubbed my toe. "It took a while before her mother hesitantly said: „Well… do you want to come down for some tea? " „Give me ten minutes, okay? " Hermione tried and heard that her mother was still standing at the door. She wouldn't leave. Did she realize that something was wrong? „Who… called? " Hermione tried to distract her. „Oh. The office of your gynecologist. They said your appointment for tomorrow morning would be fine. "Hermione took a deep breath. She had called to get examined. A test wasn't always 100% certain. „Don't you think that is going to be a close call sweetie? Your friends are coming tomorrow noon." Her mother said.

„It'll be okay. It's just an inspection visit. "Hermione said and her mother seemed to be satisfied. At least she heard her walking down the stairs a couple of seconds later. Hermione oppressed the shaking and bent over the bathtub. With quaking fingers she grabbed for the test and stared at the result, before she sat back down on the floor. She had the feeling that her life just took a drastic turn. She was pregnant. She, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, was pregnant from nobody else but Draco Malfoy himself. Pureblood. She was so screwed.


End file.
